


Seen by

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a popular shinobi has its troubles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen by

“Okay that has to be a lie.” Naruto yelped into his com. He came to a stop halfway down the tree trunk and glared at the ground. “How many? Is that even possible?”

“Reports are reports Naruto-kun.” The reply came to him. “Hokage-sama said it himself.”

“Okay now that is just wrong.” Naruto complained. “That many people?”

“Well I think it just might be a little over ten thousand.” Sai admitted. “But you have to admit your missions for the year so far…have been rather flashy.

“You’re saying I’ve been seen by over ten thousand people so far!” Naruto yelped. “How did I even do that! The year just started.”

“Well there was that flashy display that mission at the temple. Most of those numbers had to have come from that.” Sai muttered, Naruto rolled his eyes. “Then there was the unexpected occurrence during that mission in the small mountain pass. The one where you ended up-“

“Destroying a mountain I know I know.” Naruto muttered. “It’s not fair!”

“Take it up with the Hokage. But maybe you should endeavour to keeping hidden from now on? We can’t call ourselves shinobi if we keep getting spotted. It’s embarrassing to be called a hidden village at this point. Or maybe it is just embarrassing to have you around. We only get spotted with you.”

“Those were extreme circumstances!” Naruto protested.

“Well Hokage-sama won’t let you become Hokage if you can’t be a proper shinobi.” Sai said and Naruto sighed heavily.

“Fine! We won’t get spotted by a single person this mission.”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere. I would be worried if someone spotted us.”

X

“That Sai.” Naruto muttered. Kakashi chuckled as he watched the irritated blonde sit in his window. “Making fun of me like that.”

“Well he does have a point.” Kakashi drawled as he pushed back his paperwork he was rewarded with a sharp glare from Naruto. He chuckled in response drawing more of Naruto’s ire. “But I do think it is a new record.”

“It was that many people?” Naruto muttered. Kakashi eyes him for a few seconds before he opened his desk to pull out the file in question. A small smile played on his lips before he waved it in Naruto’s direction.

“See for yourself.” He responded and Naruto slid his feet to the ground before he stalked over. Despite his irritation he took the file gently from Kakashi’s hands. He flipped the file open and made a face. Kakashi laughed.

“This is mostly from the mission that went to hell at the festival.” He protested. “Why am I getting ragged on for that? No one could have prevented that. This shouldn’t be counted.”

“Keep scrolling.” Kakashi mused as Naruto took a seat at the end of his desk. “You’ll see even if we take that out…the numbers are rather high.”

“And all missions that went to shit. Missions that were ambushes in clever disguises. That would have gone to shit anyway just with dead Konoha shinobi.” Naruto flashed him a cocky smirk. “If I hadn’t been there we would have had a bigger problem on our hands.”

“Exactly why I don’t mind this.” Kakashi reached over to tap the file. “Even though the numbers are worrying with their high number, the amount of shinobi still alive because of the missions that were completed despite their rather ridiculous successful rate….well we can dismiss it.”

“But?” Naruto asked.

“Hmm.” He considered. “Ten thousand Naruto?”

“You sent me on a lot of shady missions!” Naruto protested.

“I know I know.” Kakashi sighed. “But you are one of our strongest shinobi. But it is like waving a flag that Konoha has arrived whenever you’re on a mission.”

“That’s on shady missions.” Naruto protested. “What about the protection detail you sent me overseas to do?”

“Well that was one thing. But you still caused a disturbance on another security detail.” Kakashi pointed out.

“All the things we were ready for…. A coup was not one of them.” Naruto muttered sarcastically.

“Well, you were the most surprising rookie. So now you’re the most visible.” Kakashi smiled. “And I’m not saying it is a bad thing. We’re flooded in requests.”

“But?”

“Well… we need to keep a low profile for certain missions.” Kakashi shrugged. “Especially in case of dealing with puppets.”

“Understood.” Naruto snickered. “My next mission right?”

Kakashi reached over for the sealed scroll on his desk. He could have tossed it to Naruto but instead he placed it in his hand. Their hands lingered, their fingers touching in silence. Naruto’s fingers caressed his before Kakashi slowly pulled away.

“How long?” Naruto’s voice had lowered and the roughness sent anticipation racing in Kakashi’s gut. He wrestled himself under control.

“The mission? As quickly as possible.” He shoved his chair back and stretched slowly getting himself sorted out. He leaned over Naruto before he whispered in his ear. “If you don’t have time before you leave on your mission, make sure you’re in my bed in a week. No excuses.”

With perfect timing Shizune opened the door. She did not pause at their closeness but instead strode in and began grabbing files. “Hokage-sama you have a meeting with the Jounin council.”

“And it looks like I’ll be on time once again hmm?” Kakashi muttered as he went to the door. He looked back to see Naruto still sitting on his desk but facing him his lips curved in a smile. Kakashi returned it before he left the room.

X

“I think you’re setting a record.” Kakashi muttered as he tried to get back his breath. He was sweaty and he ached in all the right places and more, and he praised Naruto’s imagination. “You got back faster than I would have thought.”

“Well I did have a deadline.” Naruto laughed. Kakashi felt Naruto leave the bed and tried to move but his muscles were so deliciously lax. Gods this was great. Perfect actually. He felt the bed dip with Naruto’s return and he groaned at the feeling of the soft wet cloth.

“How did you do it?” Kakashi gasped as Naruto set about cleaning him. Cleaning both of them he guessed. “You were gone for two days at most.”

“Well I am the village’s stubborn surprising ninja.” Naruto laughed. Kakashi heard a click of something being set aside before a kiss was pressed to his lower back. “I just missed you and wanted to do my best.” Another kiss a little higher up this time. “Hokage-sama.”


End file.
